Theory of Everything 2
Theory of Everything 2 (often referred to as "ToE2") is the eighteenth official level of Geometry Dash and the second official level to be rated "Demon". It is unlocked by collecting 20 secret coins (30 prior to Update 2.0). This level is commonly recognized as one of the hardest official levels, the other two being Clubstep and Deadlocked. Which one of the three is harder is a subject of debate, and discussions on several sources have just argued back and forth. Description This level introduces wave sequences at double speed as well as a mini-wave sequence at slow speed. It is the second level to introduce the wave feature and the first level to introduce the mini-wave. The level also introduces invisible sawblades and slopes. This level does not contain dual portals, mirror portals or triple speed portals. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is located at 13% in the first mini ship sequence. After you go through an inverted-gravity portal, immediately hold then let go. You will go down through a small gap to get the coin then get back to the normal route with the normal-gravity portal. If you go down too low, you will hit a spike or a block. ** Also, if you crash before the first secret coin, you can see that the diagonal block on the roof does not actually connect with the horizontal block. * The second secret coin is located at 65%, in the second wave sequence. After you maneuver through the third diagonal hallway, try to make your wave form go down through a small tunnel to get the secret coin. It is one of the hardest coins to get, as it also requires precision, timing and control to complete the wave after collecting the coin, as the wave is at double speed and the opening is extremely tiny for the wave to enter. * The third secret coin is at 84%, and is hidden above the course of the fifth cube sequence. After you exit the reversed gravity ship section (the one after the slowed cube sequence), jump on the two jump rings, even the one marked with an X. If you do this, you will land on a block and go through a fake block. Then perform a late jump, collect the coin, and jump again on the edge of the platform to exit safely before you enter the last UFO sequence. This sounds easy, but it is hard without practice, since the timing is critical. If you do not jump at the edge, you will land before the platform and crash. Since this part is fast-paced, it is also quite difficult to jump off the edge of a platform. If you are too late, the cube will just fall off the platform without making the jump, causing you to crash. Trivia * It is the sequel to the level Theory of Everything. * This level introduces the mini wave. Mini waves move at 63 degree angles with the ground instead of 45 degree (normal waves makes 45 degree angles) * In the half-pipe at the end, a dragon that resembles the dragon in Update 2.0 can be seen with an eye (blue ring) and an open mouth with fake spikes to slide through. ** The icon unlocked for completing Theory of Everything 2 also resembles the Update 2.0 monsters, and it resembles the Blast Processing icon. The only difference is that the Theory of Everything 2 icon has more "teeth" and they are arranged in a different pattern. * Completing the level takes about 1:32. However, if you use the first UFO speed glitch (refer to errors), it will take around 1:30 to complete. * However, the level does not feature all the things in the editor unlike Theory of Everything. *This level has both the longest and shortest slow portal sections. *This is the only level after Electrodynamix with secret coins in both ship and cube. * This is the only level to feature two composers, DJ Nate and F-777, instead of one. * This level, Cycles, Theory of Everything, and Electroman Adventures are the only levels that continue playing music after completion. * This level has the longest title being 22 characters long and it is unique of its kind. Other levels have titles with 21 characters or less. * This level makes the most use of the player's colors, especially with the blocks introduced in Update 1.9. * This level is argued by players that this is easier than Deadlocked and Clubstep. * One common mistake by players is from 80-81%. They encounter a upside-down portal with narrow spaces, making it hard for them to pass. * This is the only demon level to touch the ground after the start. Errors Decorational Errors * During the slow ship segment, at about 39%, there is a design error where one of the shaded blocks is slightly pushed to the left. * At the start of the first mini ship sequence, when you are about to go through the first obstacle of two invisible spikes in an invisible block wall, you might notice the smaller one on the bottom is pushed a little to the right. * After the second UFO segment, at about 29%, you can see that the color of the third block is different and the tile is strange. * Before the first wave section, you can see that the top of the wave section is unfilled. Structural Errors * At the first ship segment, you can skip the third gravity portal by going under it. However this requires accuracy. * There is an error in the first mini ship section of this level. You can skip the slow speed portal by keeping at the bottom. If you skip the speed portal, however, crucial timing will be needed to pass the UFO sequence that follows. If you manage to pass it, the music will be out of sync. ** In the final mini UFO part, as well as the mini ship part mentioned above, it is also possible to skip the gravity portal (the last one in the ship) by going under it. ** In addition, the final mini UFO part may end up starting upside down, but only in practice mode. * There is a "secret path" in the mini ship section after the second wave segment. You can skip the cube portal and remain a mini ship. At 80%, you will still be a mini ship. However, when you reach the cube, you will remain mini and crash because you cannot make the first jump of that section. This makes this "secret path" quite impractical because it guarantees a crash. * In the first ball section at around 21%, instead of skipping the third blue jump ring and landing on the ground in antigravity, if timed right, you can still hit the third blue jump ring and continue safely. * Right before the first wave section when you fall on to the block you have jump off to get to the portal, there is a chance you will fall and hit the side of that block instead of landing on it. This is also very unlikely to happen. * If you do not jump on the last blue ring in the slow cube sequence, you will fall out of the world and crash as there is no sawblade. * You can skip the purple jump ring in the second cube section after the mini UFO if you jump the gravity jump pad late. * In the second ball segment, you can skip the second block by just sliding on the next (you are supposed to tap and switch to normal gravity, but you can just slide, still in anti-gravity, and continue as normal). Walkthrough Gallery TheoryOfEverything2Menu.png|Theory of Everything 2 on the Main Menu ToE2-C1.png|First secret coin (Ship) ToE2-C2.png|Second secret coin (Wave) ToE2-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube45.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 45) Cube60.png|Icon unlocked after completing Theory of Everything 2 with all 3 coins (Icon 60) Category:Levels